


A Night To Remember

by sevcnne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, no beta reading we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevcnne/pseuds/sevcnne
Summary: Amelie is assigned to assassinate an aristocrat, and instead got more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 36





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> basically- what Ashe has is an idea I saw in girlywatch(?) by sinnerscomics(?) okay so anyway enjoy!

Amelie hated assassination jobs. But this one was very interesting. 

The target was attending a ball held in a mansion. Amelie was using an alias to get inside undetected, Danielle Guillard. Though, it was upsetting, the ball was completely filled with deadlock gang members. Amelie could see the rowdiness of the group, how disgusting. She found herself observing the poker games and other festivities that took place. She sat down at a nearby bar.

"One glass of wine, s'il vous plaît." The pale blue woman asked a waiter who was standing idly, watching the same game of poker she was. But when it was brought back, it was with another drink. "Quoi? What's this?" She asked quizzically.

"A kind patron of this ball bought it for you." The young man explained quickly, by her demeanor, she was no one to mess with, even if it was a small situation. Before she could ask, a woman with hair white as snow swaggered towards her. Even in such clothes, Amelie could tell it wasn't much of the woman's style.

"What's a pretty sugar plum like you sitting alone at a ball like this?" She clearly was a southerner. Amelie took a deliberate sip from the wine,  chardonnay. 

"That is none of your concern." Amelie snapped coldly, setting down the drink and continued to divert her gaze from the woman. She had no time for idle talk.

"Feisty one aren't you?" She leaned closer, Amelie could smell the perfume radiating from the patron. "The name's Elizabeth, call me Ashe." Amelie could not fight the urge to not look at the woman who was just as curious about her. Those amber eyes met with red. She leaned back in her chair, "About time."

But something clicked in Amelie,  was this the woman I was sent to kill?  "Impossible.." She mumbled under her breath. Ashe kept eye contact with Amelie.

"Excuse me, sweetheart?" She said, clearly not able to pick up the almost inaudible word that ushered out of the French woman's mouth. "For a pretty thing like you, you sure are quiet.." She took a sip of champagne that was brought to her by a bulky butler-like robot. On the other side of the patron, Amelie's thoughts were going rapid fire, thinking of every possible way she might eliminate Ashe. "I never got your name."

"Danielle." She replied quickly, taking another sip from her glass then looking up. "Are you the patron who bought this drink for me?" She asked. The patron only nodded, setting down an empty glass.

"Out of all the balls I had to sponsor, I've never seen you around. I'd like to know why.." The statement was overall suspicious, Amelie had a feeling her cover was going to be blown. "Pretty little spider." Ashe's voice dropped down to a murmur, Amelie was so lost in thought she hadn't even realized how close the two were. Their faces merely inches apart. Flustered, Amelie pulled away.

"Know your boundaries, cowgirl." She hissed, "I prefer drinking alone." She had yet another glass of chardonnay. She had already lost count, the tab was on the patron anyway so Amelie could drink to her heart's content.

In result, she felt extremely bubbly. Not only did the American woman’s company felt more welcoming, she was enjoying herself. She couldn’t remember what the two discussed but it left both of them in a romantic state, “Mon cherie..” The French woman stared possessively at Ashe, “I want you.” She breathed softly against her ear. She had been off of O’Deorain’s medication and felt more alive than before. She sighed, the lack of touch between the two bugged her.

"Sugar, please." She ungloved one of her hands and rested it near Amelie's elbow, caressing her forearm with just her thumb. The enchanting way Ashe had spoken to her made her oblige to the action. Amelie felt as though her body was just going to melt in this woman's hands, she couldn't let that happen. Ashe's fingers made it toward her neck, where then she caressed the French woman's jaw which practically made Amelie lose it. Their faces merely inches apart again, Amelie closed her eyes to seal the tiny embrace. But then was stopped by two fingers. "Now, now, darling." The way Ashe had made her wait was excruciatingly painful, "Let's go somewhere more.. private." She waved to the butler robot and then he immediately started cleaning after the women.

Ashe took the French woman's hand and led her to a private area, and in front of Ashe, a door. She then opened it with a keycard, which she gestured Amelie to go first. 

She willingly obliged, and was welcomed to a small bedroom, with a black and red color scheme. The room lamps had a warm glow from them, and curtains hung around seamlessly on the regal bed pushed against a wall. Two guns hung on the wall above a vanity, which was covered with ammunition and make-up.

“This must be your room, no?” Amelie asked, as she scanned the room.

With a soft click from the door, Ashe smiled. “Of course, sugar plum.” She grinned, her hand resting on Amelie’s hip. “Now.. where were we?” She started up, from the nape of her neck to the French woman’s jaw. She pulled her close, but didn’t connect the action, waiting for Amelie to seal it. And she did, their lips against each other, Ashe slipped her tongue inside Amelie’s mouth in the messy kiss. She pulled away. Amelie backed up onto the queen-sized bed, and kicked her heels off. Ashe was just over her and tugged about on Amelie’s garments in an attempt to take them off.

The French woman smiled against Ashe’s lips and a low chuckle came from deep inside her throat. “Do you need any help, cherie?” She asked, sitting up slightly and zipping down from her back and revealed a perky set of breasts that Amelie didn’t bother to cover up. She pulled the rest of the garment down and to the floor, along with a lacy pair of panties. The American smiled and put her lips against Amelie’s right breast. She could feel every breath the light-haired woman took, her chest slowly bobbing up and down as Ashe began to suck the nipple. In reaction, Amelie hitched a breath, letting out short, voiceless moans. Ashe looked up and Amelie’s expression was all it took for Ashe to plan how she was going to go with this. The snowy-haired woman then started leaving a trail of red lipstick down towards Amelie’s womanhood. She looked back at her partner teasingly, whose eyes were silently begging her to go faster.

“Good things come to those who wait..” She murmured and knelt down. Her fingertips brushed against Amelie’s exposed skin, and felt something that obstructed her path. A garter. Ashe pressed a soft kiss in Amelie’s inner thigh. She moved ever so close, breathing softly against Amelie’s sensitive skin. Suddenly, Ashe pressed her tongue against Amelie, slowly entering the already wet entrance inside of her. The French woman threw her head back while a sigh escaped her lips. Ashe flicked her clit a few times then entering again, making Amelie grip against the bed sheets. She arched her back forward, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy.

“F-Fuck..” Amelie managed to yelped softly. Ashe gave a smirk to the French woman, taking her right hand closer to Amelie’s entrance. First, Ashe shoved a single finger inside. Then two. Then three, Amelie held her breath and did not dare to move a single inch. She whined, replying to the friction not given by the American.

Ashe clicked her tongue, “Aww.. Just like a puppy..” She started to move her fingers, which pleased Amelie greatly.

“Merde!“ She moaned, taking quick breaths from the rapid movement. But then her sweet release was denied, as Ashe slowly pulled her fingers from the slit.

“I’d like you to meet a little friend of mine.” Ashe said, then pulling out what seemed to be like a harness. And as soon as it was put on, a dark red hue grew from Ashe. Amelie watched in awe, wanting to be fucked senseless by that monstrous thing. Ashe motioned her fingers, “Up.” Amelie obeyed and was then pinned onto the bed’s headboard. She was kneeling, her bottom exposed to the eyes of Ashe and then the American scraped her fingernails from the bottom of Amelie’s left thigh to her bottom, quickly slapping it. Amelie flinched but let her continue, Ashe had guessed well on choosing her playing field. The white haired woman then turned her attention toward her right thigh, the one with the pretty garter. She slipped her finger in between the fabric and the bare skin and pulling it back and letting go. The second she heard the smack, Ashe’s fake member had already slowly entered. It was thick, and so goddamn perfect. Amelie gripped onto the headboard. “Damn.” Ashe grumbled under her breath. Not only was Amelie taking it from behind, she was pleasing her partner as well. She was turned on from the little noises escaping cow girl’s lips. Amelie turned around motioning her to sit, and she obeyed. “Now you’re in control, darling.” Ashe said, smiling as she looked up at her partner. She was absolutely stunning, gorgeous, golden eyes and a warm smile. Amelie began to roll her hips, keeping a steady tempo to keep Ashe from cumming. Suddenly, Ashe hit her deep, Amelie covering her mouth trying to hold back any loud and desperate moans.

Instead, she let out a soft, “Haah~” But nothing more. Her cheeks flushed deep blue, if she wasn’t already embarrassed enough by her pathetic moans. She leaned in to kiss Ashe, hoping she’d silence her. 

“You’re doing perfect.” Ashe had pulled away, her lips traveling down to the blue woman’s neck. She left little red marks all over. “Let me hear you sing, sugar.” Amelie couldn’t hold on her moans any longer, her voice reached all the corners of the room. Ashe kept the pace, feeling her walls, her hips moving rapidly. Ashe wanted more friction, she pinned Amelie down, restricting both her arms above her head. She went deeper fast, “Sorry sugar plum-“ Her voice began to strain; she was close. 

“Don’t- be..” Those were the only two words that escaped Amelie’s mouth. She was so focused on Ashe and cumming. She had her legs crossed on the white-haired woman’s back. “Cum,” She invited, “Please!” She sounded so desperate, Ashe couldn't resist.

Amelie climaxed, Ashe following shortly after. Her seed spilled deep inside her walls, their breathing synced and it was over. Ashe pulled out, watching as the fruit of her efforts poured from Amelie. Her back stung from Amelie’s nails, much like her neck and collar bone. 

“ Merci .” Amelie spoke.

“Anytime, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, found it in my notes and posted it bc someone asked for it. I know the ending was abrupt but I don’t feel like changing it. Anywayyy- follow my insta: @sevcnne


End file.
